


the worst

by RollingStarShock



Category: Static Shock, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Decisions, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingStarShock/pseuds/RollingStarShock
Summary: it's just bad///





	the worst

**Author's Note:**

> shitty mpreg fic is shitty

Katsuki Bakugo was many things. An asshole, former bully and somewhat of a killjoy; but a slut he was not. Being UA University's top dog was no joke. But he had a reputation to uphold. A child wouldn’t stop that. Stupid fucking American having him on his knees. He could still remember all the slow touches, licks, and kisses...  
_You enjoyed it, didn’t you?_ Katsuki shook his head furiously. No, it was just his hormones that caused this.  
“Katsuki, Kizera-chan needs you” He mother called from down the hall. Damn brat, I have school to attend. He walked over to the lilac nursery and looked at his mother. In her arms was a wailing sack of skin and muscles. _You can't call her that. She's your flesh and blood._ “She's hungry, Katsuki. I told you to use the pump last night… “ Katsuki ignored the nagging woman as he took the baby into his arms. Her big sparkling violet eyes peered into his crimson orbs. Kizer grabbed at his uniform shirt, babbling. He clicked his teeth. “You're so damn hungry, fuckin brat” He undid the first three buttons of his shirt, looking down at his black bra. The swelling went down but these...bags were still a pain to bind. He pulled up his bra up and Kizer greedily latched on. Little shit sucking me dry, how annoying. She's your daughter you know. Like I fuckin care that she's related to me, she's a waste of space. _If that's the case, why'd you keep her?_

“Kacchan! Good morning!” Fucking Deku with his damn pleasantries. That damn windy boy and crabby were with him too. Katsuki took his seat and looked to his left, the seat in front of Kirishima. Empty. Figures it would be; he’s still out in Dakota city fighting villains with the hero of his dreams. Lucky bastard, he's really working hard, ain't he? _It’s not like he left you behind, ya know? The internet is here; you can pick up his messages whenever you like._  
“Hey, have you heard from Virgil, Miyako? You guys are close and all?” Denki asked the bubble user. The light blonde rubbed her neck, she was hiding something. “The last we spoke was last week, on video chat, speaking of that…“  
Katsuki's phone buzzed in his pocket. He rolled his eyes at the message.  
Why haven't you answered any of V's calls or messages? He's worried about you -Miyako  
Class began and Bakugou silenced his phone. You know what would be cool? If at least told someone about where you were all second year of school. I'll tell them when I'm fucking feel like it. He didn't have time to be arguing with the voice inside his head. It was finally combat training and he was itching to brawl.  
“Since Hawkins is still not with us we can evenly pair you off to spar. Pick a lot from the box. “ Everyone lined up and picked a lot. Unluckily Katsuki was paired with Miyako.  
“Katsuki-kun I would like to make a wager.” He rolled his eyes, he'll humor her. “Sure. What do you want?”  
Her face was serious. She leaned to his ear. “I know what happened to you last year, but for some reason, V doesn't? So if I win, you'll meet me in my dorm and we will discuss it with him. “ Katsuki's breath hitched. How could ringlets even know- He must keep his composure.  
“And when I kick your ass ringlets, you'll keep your trap shut about all of this, ya hear?”  
The two blondes circled one another before Bakugo blasted an AP shot in her direction. Miyako jumped out of the way at the last second before chucking an exploding bubble of foam at his feet.  
Bakugo jumped up and with the help of his quirk, he closed the distance between them, kicking her in the face. Miyako fell back gaining lots of rubble as she propelled herself back, clutching her face with one hand. With her bubble wand in the other, blew a bubble around herself, the solution become hard like cement.  
“You think that will stop me!? THINK AGAIN!”  
Bakugo failed to notice the bubble coming from behind him, it was flatter, sharper than anything Miyako had ever conjured. He made the top of the rock explode, exposing Miyako.  
Her eyes were sharp, as she pulled on Bakugos arm as her wand retracted. The sharp bubble clasped tightly in her hand, she croaked. “Do you yield, Katsuki-kun? “  
He was foaming at the mouth. How dare the little bitch! Today was supposed to be his big debut back into the spotlight but she fucked that all up.  
“Yo Bakugo! You okay-” He swatted away Kirishima's helping hand. Katsuki had bigger things to worry about.

It was during lunch when it happened. Katsuki was minding his business when he felt a set of eyes on him.  
“Isn't that Bakugo from class A? Wasn't he gone all last year? “ “Yeah, yeah he was. But you know how they treat that class; like royalty… “ “I heard that he was actually due to be expelled but… “ “You think he threatened Nedzu!? That's insane! “ “Well I heard, from a reliable source that he used his bo-”  
Katsuki felt his chest get tight as more absurd theories were thrown out. None of that shit is true, don't let it get to you.  
“Oi, Bakugo, come eat lunch with me” The rough voice called out. He turned to look at the orange wearing freak. When did he get so tall? _When you stopped growing, Katsuki._ He followed Naruto out the cafeteria to an outside area. It was just the two of them. _Aww, is this some kind of confession?_  
“Bakugo. If I had come a second later, you were going to have a panic attack. “  
_Ah, I jumped to conclusions._  
“The fuck are you talking about? “ The ninja began to slurp on his ramen. _He's right you know. You were gonna burst at the seams, I'm sure of it, but it’s none of my business though._ Can't you shut up?  
“So why haven't you told Virgil that he has a kid? That's pretty low, even for you “ Naruto said calmly. Katsuki's face paled before anger overtook him.  
“Ringlets told you didn't she? That little -”  
“Miyako would never. Virgil is a close friend of mine and like Miyako, I put two and two together. Unlike her, now that I've confirmed it, I'm telling him as soon as he comes back from Germany”  
“Germany? The fuck is he doing there? “  
“Bakugo, you're so confusing. He's been trying to contact you for months. He's been zipping around the world, not only helping Black Lighting but the Justice League as well. “ Naruto placed his chopsticks down. His blue eyes pierced into Katsuki's soul.  
“You need to tell him, because the longer you wait the worse it will get “

The sun was setting in the common room. Deku was trying not to get flustered from that Hotaru girl brushing against him. What a fucking loser. _Well is he the one with a crying six-month-old at home? I don’t think so_. You’re so fucking annoying. Naruto and Kirishima just came back from training, sweat glistening. _If only that was you, huh? All nice and ripped but now you still have some baby weight on you_. I fucking hate you. Katsuki looked away from the boys when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Miyako gave Naruto a sour glare before clearing her throat.  
“Katsuki-kun, can we talk? “  
Her room was out of some shirty teen magazine. Posters, plushies, it made Katsuki sick to his stomach. _You should get Kizer a plush, I bet she would like that_. Katsuki glared at a dolphin plush in particular.  
“Oh shut the fuck up!”  
Miyako turned to him, eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?” Katsuki’s face flushed in embarrassment.  
The girl offered him a seat at her desk, which was covered head to toe in glitter. Her laptop opened on skype. He shuffled towards the seat, hands deep in his pocket and sat. Miyako played with her hands, before sitting on her bed.  
“Katsuki-kun, I know you must think it’s not my place to say but honestly, what were you thinking?” Her tone was quite harsh, Katsuki blinking, not used to it.  
“I’m not going to shame you or anything but I just want to know; why have a kid and not tell the father? Are you embarrassed? Scared he’ll call you a slut? Because I’m brought you here right now to tell you; he would never. Now, Virgil is out doing god knows what with the League. He’s putting his life for people he barely knows” Miyako breathed hard. She can get through this. If only Naruto hadn't pushed so hard during lunch.  
“He loves you, Katsuki. Dearly and you avoiding him has put him into a snafu. He’s now on the front lines of some goddamn war some shitty adults placed him at and he can barely communicate with us. If the aliens don’t get him first, this heartbreak will. So, I’m begging you Katsuki, just talk to him. Tell him he has a daughter, reconnect before something terrible happens”  
Does she think he’s going to die? _I mean, heartbreak can make even the biggest man crumble under pressure._ Won’t telling him that he has a child make him weak? _Ah, Katsuki, your ideas are just a little fucked, don’t you think?_  
“F-Fine. I’ll tell him, not because you told me to, but because I’m tired.”  
“Tired of what, exactly?” It's now or never, Katsuki.  
“I was afraid. I know you keep saying he’s a nice guy and all but you weren’t here when the doors were closed. Our relationship wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. I kept it from him because” He pauses, the memory of that night flooding his brain. _Oh, so now you want to open up…_  
It was like any other summer night, the two teens watching mindless American sitcoms, with Japanese subtitles so Bakugo could understand what the fuck they were saying. They were in Virgil’s room, the color scheme was atrocious. Dad would roll over and die if he knew I was dating an unfashionable loser like this. Virgil had his arm around the blond, slowly leaning into him. _You should kiss him, he deserves it after the bullshit that was today’s exercise._ Bakugo looked up at the boy, his perpetually pouty lips before giving him a soft peck. Virgil leaned into the kiss, his arm sneaking around Bakugo’s waist. Virgil pulled back.  
“What brought this on, Kat? You’re usually not one for affection, especially on the giving end”  
Bakugo flushed at the boy’s nickname for him. He slid into the taller boy’s lap, the American sitcom, forgotten. He played with the teen’s hoodie before unzipping it. Virgil placed both hands by Bakugo’s back, thumbs digging into his lower back. Bakugo looked at the electric user with half-lidded eyes.  
“I want you” Virgil’s eyes widen before a smirk broke out onto his face. “Katsuki, we’ve been dating for over a year and a half and I know for certain; you’re all bark but no bite. You won-”  
Bakugo rolled his hips into Virgil’s, hands entangled in his locs. He sucked on his tongue, Virgil letting him into his mouth. Virgil gasped for air, a thread of drool connecting them. His face, dark.  
“Take off your pants, and I’ll show you bite all right”  
Bakugo being inexperienced made Virgil laugh, his amber eyes holding in some kind of secret. Both boys were now only in their boxers; Bakugo’s a light red and Virgil’s a metallic gold.  
“Those are so fucking gaudy, oh my god, why am I dating a fashion disaster?” Virgil puffed.  
“But you love me though?” Virgil asked in between deep chuckles. Oh god, I am in love with a fucking loser. Holy shit-  
Katsuki kissed him once again, feelings creeping into his chest. Virgil’s hands crept up to Katsuki’s flesh-colored binder. The blonde nodded, giving Virgil permission to unzip the garment. Two small breasts flopped out, Virgil attacking it with his mouth immediately.  
“F-Fuck! Not too hard you bast-” Katsuki bit his lip as Virgil’s hand slid by the waistband of his shorts. A part of him has been dreading this moment, but his heart was begging for it.

////end

**Author's Note:**

> it don't make sense,,,,


End file.
